The Boulder
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: An experimental piece. A young shinobi is stuck between a rock and a hard place. What to do, what to do?


The cavern was dimly lit, only visible because of a small fraction of the sunlight outside. Covered in rocks that at times piled up either all the way to the ceiling, or barely at all, bats swarmed all around the place.

On the cave floor, lying on his back, was a boy of about thirteen years of age, with black spiky hair and a headband. He wore mostly blue: blue jacket, blue shirt, blue shorts, etc. As said before, he was lying on his back, but the circumstances behind it, one to be precise, is what makes his condition stand out.

An 849 pound boulder.

The boulder was wedged in between another pair of similarly sized boulders, but what made it stand out in this case was that the boulder trapped Obito's left arm under it, crushing it.

It all started when Obito entered the cave, part of his first solo retrieval mission, which he guessed, now pretty much failed. Who knew that an earthquake could be so convenient and happen inside a spooky cavern?

He tried for 11 minutes straight to dislodge himself from the boulder; he jerked around, pushed at the boulder, lunged his body at it, but still wouldn't budge. He called for help, but the cavern was probably so deep, no one would hear him. Going by the fact that no one came, he was right.

Obito pulled out his tape recorder; it was something he never really had much use for. It was a present from Minato-sensei, who suggested that he take down what was on his mind, whatever that meant anyways. He pressed the record button.

"It's, uh, 3:05 on Sunday. This is the twenty-four hour mark, I guess, of being-being stuck here, in a cavern probably 150 feet deep from the surface floor. Name's Uchiha Obito, I'm from Konohagakure no Sato." He paused to take a breath. "Whoever finds this tape, do me a favor and give it to a kid with grey hair like an old man and looking like a scarecrow. Be sure of it, I'd appreciate it."

Obito placed the tape recorder on his side, making sure not to place it too far out of his reach. Staring at the ceiling, he thought back to his reaction a minute after the rock fell on him.

 _He jerked his arm and his body as best as he could, trying to move away from the rock as if it was poison gas or something._

 _"This is insane!" he shouted. He tried kicking at the large piece of sediment, which did little to help this situation._

 _"Come on, come on! Move! This fucking rock!"_

I'm in pretty deep doo-doo, Obito thought to himself.

* * *

 **Monday**

"I guess I never really explained what was happening. Guess Kakashi was right about the ADD thing," Obito joked, speaking into his tape recorder yet again.

"So...this was supposed to be my very first solo mission. I was like, 'Oh hell yeah,' I'm awesome!" Obito chuckled. "I came across this uh, this cavern or whatever you wanna call it, and suddenly: BAM! Big ass boulder on my arm. Wish I could show it to you. It's been without flow for like, 2 days, so it's pretty much gone."

Obito looked to the left and gazed at his canteen, whose appearance was deceptive; he really wished he could quell his nervousness a few minutes beforehand.

 _"Fuck!" Obito growled, accidentally knocking his canteen over, water spilling out at a fast rate._

 _"Kuso!" he yelled. He scrambled to pick it back up, but he managed it. "Fucker!"_

"I don't have a lot of water left. Think I'll be out before morning? I'll find out soon. Oh yeah, bathroom breaks: no number 2's yet. Wouldn't wanna disappoint our animal friends."

* * *

 **Tuesday**

His words held true: he ran out of water only a few hours before. Kami-sama, he was so thirsty. Anything would do, even his tou-san's secret sake stash.

Obito held the kunai in his hand; the cold metal, the smooth texture, the gleam that he wished he could see like always. Maybe, he thought. Just maybe.

No, no he couldn't afford to do that; he wasn't even sure if he could do it. First thing's first, it would hurt like all hell, it's still a long way out of the cavern, so he'd probably end up bleeding to death, and...it would hurt like all hell. They say a shinobi should be headstrong, not letting something like pain slow them down from accomplishing something or protecting your friends...

...But the people who say that never thought about cutting their own arm off, now did they?

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Obito bashed his fist against the boulder, not attempting to shift it like the other times, but in pure frustration.

"I HATE THIS FUCKING ROCK!" he yelled out. He tried, he honestly did. If anyone was gonna come to find him, he'd already be dead, so he decided, why not? Cutting off his own arm? Seemed like a good trade off; after all, better to be a little stumpy than be a little, well, DEAD.

But it didn't happen. He could barely get any blood to draw. All he did was just mark himself up. And even if he did manage to get the thing to sink in, one problem:

Bone.

That's when he realized: this was his destiny. This. Alone. Isolated. Below the Earth. Pinned by this. Fucking. Rock. The rock had been waiting for him his whole life; everything in the Universe has been guiding him to this private little hell, and now the Universe was intent on taking him down.

* * *

 **Thursday**

"It's do or die time now Obi! Let's do it," he said out loud.

He tried it again with the whole 'cutting off the arm thing', but this time, it went differently. Instead of slicing at it slowly, he just stabbed the damned thin into himself, a hissing noise coming from his arm afterward. Hearing that made him want to do it even more; how can your arm rot away while still being a part of your body anyways? Before he could really go through with it, the bone was still a big problem.

So he broke them. 'Duh Obito,' he thought. Why didn't he think of that before?

Cutting through the skin was...unusually painless. Eh, if your arm had no blood flow, he guessed it can't have any pain in it, right?

Went through an artery, and blood just splattered everywhere; it was starting to look like-

Kuso!

He forgot to put that thing on his arm that makes it stop bleeding a lot. He took off his headband and tied it around his bloody, mangled limb, tying it hard enough for pressure.

Obito cuts through more muscles and artery, and then he reached the tendon.

It was like trying to cut through a thick mound of clay, he thought. He started feeling more and more pain as he went on with the amputation, and after the tendon, he saw it.

The nerve.

This strand of spaghetti. Kind of funny once you think about it. Obito touched it with his finger-

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. Goodness gracious, it was-there was like a fire! It felt like the Uchiha just put his hand in a pool of molten lava.

But he couldn't stop there. If he did, he'd most definitely be dead. So, he touched it again and plucked it up, gritting his teeth together painfully as he did so. He continued hacking away at the nerve, becoming more and more excited at the prospect of leaving this place. He hacked away faster...

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Boom.

Obito rolled away from the boulder. He raised his head up and stared, eyes wide in disbelief. He could only look at his now detached limb in shock, and strangely, a bit of pride.

He bled profusely. He felt that he was going to die soon if he didn't do something. But you know what?

At least he wasn't gonna die here. Under that boulder.

He was gonna die, if he did, free.

If he survived this, he'd brag to all his friends back home.

* * *

 **Did you finally put together what this was based on?**

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
